1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a contact with pre-pressing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Plug and jack type connectors are well known for use in connecting electrical equipments. A plug connector generally comprises a plug pin. A jack connector generally comprises a central contact having a resilient arm slantedly extending in a receiving space thereof. When the plug pin is inserted into the receiving space, the resilient arm of the central contact abuts against the plug pin to electrically connect the plug pin and the central contact. In order to increase the mating force between the plug pin and the resilient arm of the central contact for a reliable electrical connection therebetween, a method is provided to increase a length and a slope of the resilient arm. However, the increased resilient arm needs a large enough receiving space to accommodate it, which increases dimensions of the jack connector. In addition, the increased resilient arm adversely affects setting of other contacts of the jack connector.
A solution to the above problem is to provide a second contact which presses the resilient arm of the central contact before the plug pin is inserted into the receiving space of the jack connector. The additional second contact needs an additional separate mold to be manufactured, which will increase the cost of the jack connector. Another solution is to provide a housing with a pressing structure used to pre-stress the resilient arm of the central contact before the plug pin is inserted into the receiving space of the jack connector. A disadvantage of this solution is that the pressing structure complicates the structure of the housing of the jack connector and the assembly procedure of the central contact.
Hence, an electrical connector having an improved pre-pressing structure is desired.